Our last moments
by judy nails
Summary: Bob and Michael have their last moments. What should have happened in Legion before Bob died. Male/Male; Don't like don't read! I don't own Legion, so please don't take it away!


It wasn't his first time getting thrown down onto the ground. Bob had

Experienced this so many times, it was engraved into his mind. Though

He was bleeding out of his stomach; he couldn't stop fiddling with his

Lighter. He heard grunts and talking from Michael and Gabriel. He tried to

fight back the tears of pain, but he just lets them flow down his bruised

And dirty face.

The clang of bullets hitting metal echoed throughout the diner. Michael

Dropped his guns and went to fighting with his fists. Gabriel grunted in

Pain with Michael started to choke him. Slowly, Gabriel slumped to the

Ground, Dead. Michael stood up and walked over to Bob.

"Mic-michale...." Bob coughed out. Michael knelt down beside the

'Older' man and placed his hand on the cut. Bob cringed in pain but

Looked up into Michael's coal-black eyes.

"You're going to be fine, bob." Michael whispered out. "Jeep, Audrey,

And Charlie is on the road going towards safety."

Bob nodded his head and let out a sigh. "I never thought i would go

Down this way." The injured man grunted out. Michael smirked and lifted

Bob up off of the cold and bloody ground. The familiar touch on his back,

The cold breath on his face, Bob shuttered with lust. The images of what

Happened that morning between him and Michael.

_Jeep was going to check on Charlie, Sandra, and Audrey; leaving Bob _

_and Michael to keep watch. Michael was sitting on the cold brick while _

_Bob rested his head on the "angel's" thigh. Michael fiddled with the _

_manger's hair as he looked out into the distance. Slowly, he felt cold lips touch his forehead._

_Bob smiled and wrapped his arms around Michael's neck, bringing him _

_closer to his face._

_"Why did you choose to fall from the sky now? why couldn't you do it_

_before." Bob whispered out before kissing the fallen-angel._

_"Because I wasn't told to kill Charlie then." Michael whispered out. Bob_

_laughed and nuzzled his face into Michael's stomach._

_"It's always about Charlie." Bob mumbled out. Michael smiled and_

_laid down, letting Bob's breath warm his stomach._

_"You were never alone when your wife left. I was watching over you."_

_"Don't give me that bull-"_

_"It's true. I don't lie." Michael mused out. Bob laughed and sat up, _

_looking at the angel. Sitting on Michael, The manager leaned forward_

_to plant a kiss on the cold lips on his new 'lover'. _

_"This feels wrong." Bob mumbled out._

_"How so?"_

_"I'm straight."_

_"No you're not.....Not right now."_

_"I've always had feelings for women, not guys."_

_"But that's changed."_

_Bob laughed but was cut off by Michael's lips meeting his. Slowly, bob's_

_hands roamed up under Michael's shirt, lifting it up off the cold body._

_Michael slowly unbuttoned the human's shirt and threw it aside._

_"Why is it that humans still love while they are in danger?" _

_"Because love will overcome." _

_Slowly the two men kissed, letting their love warm their cold bodies._

_Michael's hands roamed up and down bob's back, sending small_

_Tingles down the manager's spine._

_Soon both of their pants were shredded off and the two set a rhythm _

_Against each other. Small grunts and whimpers echoed around them._

_Michael's mouth hung open as he felt pleasure run through his body _

_From Bob. The angel couldn't help but to run his stubby nails over the_

_Human's soft back. Bob gritted his teeth, Michael was just so...tight._

_Their release was in unison. Michael slowly cleaned their bodies of cum_

_And sweat. The sun slowly raised above them, giving more warmth._

Breaking free of his flashback, Bob felt his body on a table, Michael's

Hands on his stomach, slowly picking out glass and feathers.

"Don't worry; you're going to be fine." Michael said with a shaky voice.

Bob's heart rate had slowed down so much since Gabriel had injured

Him. "Your....you're going to be fine. Trust me. Just stay awake."

Bob nodded his head in pain. The human blinked a couple of times

Before letting out a sigh.

"Go, go help jeep and Charlie. Don't let them get hurt again." Bob

Grunted out. Michael pressed his lips together before leaning down to

kiss the human's cold lips.

"I'll see you in heaven." Michael whispered out. He stood up and turned

to walk out of the diner. As the door closed shut, Bob's last breath came.

Michael slowly wept in the car as he drove after Charlie and Jeep.

He wouldn't see Bob until he reached Heaven again. And that would be

a long time. A lonesome time without the warmth of his human lover.

_'Our last moments....'_


End file.
